dalmatianstreetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coming to america/transcript
part 1 OMG you removed doug:honey's I'm home dylan,dolly,diesel,and deepak:hey dad doug:hey gang I got a special surprise dolly:ooh what is it dylan:is it a new spacesuit diesel:is it my own park were I can dig at all the time deepak:is it my very own cat statue doug:nope.It's a trip to america dylan,dolly,diesel,deepak:america doug:yeah that's what I said delilah:A trip to america?really doug? doug:well I mean I thought we might go there since It's been awhile since I used to live there delilah:doug how are we supposed to get to america when we don't have a human to take us doug:easy we'll go by train delilah:I don't think any trains run from here to america dylan:maybe we could ask victor and kyle if they could help us since they've been on the plane and never got caught delilah:that sounds like a good idea I guess dylan:ok so they said the best way to get on the plane is by blending in with the human crowd dolly:well there goes a crowd over there dylan:c'mon let's go doug:guys wait dylan:what's wrong dad doug:I forgot to tell you which location in america we'er going to dylan:which location is that doug:springfield ohio dylan:well know that you told us all we need to do when we get the u.s.a is look for a sign that say's springfield dolly:look there goes a crowd boarding the american flight lets go doug:well gang this is it.we on our way home delilah:doug you use to live in springfield didn't doug:why yes I did I still in springfield when dolly was born dylan:look there goes a crowd boarding the flight to springfield doug:well what are we waiting for lets go.next stop springfield part 2 doug:welcome to springfield gang dylan:whoa springfields bigger then london doug:ok pups now I want you guys to know that springfield is a really big city so we're going to split into two groups.dante,dawkins,and diesel will go with dylan and dolly and the rest of the pups will come with me and your mother dolly:so you guys want to take a tour dylan:sure why not dolly:c'mon lets go dolly:this is me original neighborhood dylan:It looks nice and big dolly:yep.sure does.my old friends use to live on the block to dylan:so how many friends did you have dolly:3.two were guys and one was a girl.we use to live across the street from each other.I believe their names were rufus,vinnie,and tina dylan:so if they don't live on the block anymore then were do they live now dolly:well tina lives in new york,rufus lives in LA,and I don't know where vinnie is dante:the last time we saw didn't he say he was going to live in florida dolly:I believe so.Anyways lets continue with the tour dolly:welcome to the springfield shopping plaza.me and my friends use to skateboard here all the time dylan:speaking of skateboard who's that vinnie:vinnie's the name skateboarding is my game.well what do we have here.5 dalmatian dogs unbelievable.wait is that you I think it is.dolly is that really you dolly:yep it's me Mr. Linea :wow how long has it been since we seen each other dante:A long time if you ask me dylan:aren't you one of dolly's friends Mr. Linea :yes formally dylan:what do you mean vinnie:me and dolly where friends until we became boyfriend and girlfriend dylan:oh so you had crush on one friends dolly,that's surprising dante:I'd find that funny because back home she has a crush on a dog named hansel dylan:yeah he's a husky too vinnie:he his dolly:why do seem so shock vinnie:me shock no I'm not shocked I'm just surprized dylan:do you still have a crush on dolly vinnie:what no I don't dawkins:then why are you blushing vinnie:seasonal allergies they are a total pain.anyways nice to you guys I'm off see ya dylan:so dolly is vinnie your ex dolly:yep he's my ex dylan:what happen how come you guys aren't a couple anymore dolly:because we move to london dylan:oh dolly:yeah.I thought it would be the best choice because I thought I would never see him again dylan:hey what time is it dawkins:almost time for dinner dylan:well we mine as well go doug:here you go gang some kibbles for dinner dylan:howcome you got only one bag doug:well I mean we're not going to stay here that long we're only going to be here until tomorrow dylan:but we just got here doug:I know but we have to go back to our jobs.who know's what might happen if we two or three days of work there might be a fire delilah:or there could be a deadly diesease and I might be the only one that has a cure dylan:your right doug:well gang this is it time to go home vinnie:so I guess this is good bye again dolly: yeah well bye vinnie vinnie:bye dolly dante:hey dylan quick reminder when we get on the plane I'm getting window seat dylan:no your not.I called dibs on it before we even got off yesterday vinnie:dolly wait dolly:yeah vin vinnie:(hugs)I'm gonna miss you and me dolly:I'm gonna miss you too dante:(sniffs)what a sad ending dylan:oh get a grip dante Category:Dolly Episodes Category:Specials